One measure of a receivers performance is its ability to reject noise while providing a clear desired signal. Typically, this performance is rated by a signal-to-noise ratio. The higher the signal-to-noise ratio, the better the sensitivity (and performance) of the receiver.
Others skilled in the art have used complicated detector and compensation arrangements that attempt to improve the receivers sensitivity. However, existing receiver sensitivity improvement techniques (such as "click swallowing") do not function well when the desired information signal has a received amplitude that is near the noise level. This noise barrier resides approximately below a 3 dB signal-to-noise ratio, which is often called the noise range. Therefore, a need exists for a simple method to improve the receiver's sensitivity below the noise range.